Rules of the SevilleMillerstarComet Household
by Eleanor-LianaSeville101
Summary: What UP! It's me... LIANA! This is my new story about the rules for the Chipmunks and The Chipettes and my OC's The Starettes and The Cometmunks! I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOY WRITING IT! :D :D :D :D Oh and my bro Theo will be continuing my interview story with AATC and BATC. :D :D :D :D :D *BROFIST TO xXCrazy4ChipmunkXx* I LOVE YA'LL LianaSevile101 OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Rules for the Seville/Miller/Star/Comet House!

Rule 1#: Never disrupt Eleanor and Theodore when they are cooking.

Alvin: That was the most horrific site ever. Lets go again!

Charlene: Speak for yourself Alvin. Me and Cameron were pelted with every food in the fridge.

Rule 2#: Never EVER call Brittany and Charlene ugly. You will regret it.

Cameron: All I said was Charlene had frizzy hair. *Shivers and twitches*

Alvin: I have never seen claws come out that fast! *Rubs face* IT HURTS!

Rules 3#: Never mistake Aqua for Blue.

Alvin: Why are you wearing Blue Brianna.

Brianna: IT'S AQUA! *Chases after him and tackles him*

Kevin: I thought this was a rated K+ story?

Alvin & Brianna: SHUT UP!

Rule 4#: Don't disturb Kevin when he is taking a nap. You will probably lose a finger.

Simon: All I was going t-to do wa-was clean his di-dirty cl-clothes. *Shivers uncontrollably and falls to the ground and curls up in a ball*

Kimberly: I'm his girlfriend and I was attacked. I almost lost a finger!

Me: I told you! Rule number 4!

Kevin: Did I do something BAD?

Everyone: AHHHH!

Rule 5#: Never watch Harry Potter movies when Simon is around.

Jeanette: Hey Simon where's your spell book!? *laughs uncontrollably watching Harry Potter with the others*

Alvin: Yea Simon where's your broom!?

Everyone: HAHA!

Simon: *Gets broom and knocks everyone out with it except Alvin* You were saying?

Alvin: *raises white flag* I SURRENDER!

Rule 6#: Never prank Kimberly and Brianna. You will probably end up severely injured.

Alvin: *Dumps goo on Kimberly and Brianna* Haha you just got ALVINED!

Kimberly & Brianna: *Smirk at each other* Oh on the contrary, you just got STARRED! *Makes Alvin fall through all the floors of the house* We showed you! Mwahahahaha

Kevin & Brian: You tried to prank Kimberly and Brianna didn't you.

Alvin: *Nods head in pain*

Kevin & Brian: Haha. *Walks away*

Alvin: Guys! GUYS!

Rule 7#: Never scar Theodore on Halloween! EVER!

Alvin: Poor guy got so scared that he ran under the house for 2 weeks!

Jeanette: He even got brave enough to take off my glasses.

Everyone: That was TERRIBLE!

Rule 8#: NEVER TAKE JEANETTES GLASSES AWAY! EVER!

Simon: So many sc-scars! *Shivers and hides in safety box in the closet* So many!

Alvin: All I said was can you cl-clean your glasses and everything went BOOM! *Passes out*

Charlene & Cameron: We had to get a whole new wardrobe!

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Rule 9#: Never tell Theodore he is fat. He freaks out.

Alvin: Um, Theodore you're a little chubby.

Theodore: WHAT DID YOU SAY! *Changes from cute to angry. Everyone runs to shelter as he picks up Alvin and stuffs him in a pie*

Alvin: NOOOOO! *Gets stuffed in pie*

Theodore: * Goes back to normal* Was that me? OOOOOH PIE!

Everyone: NOOOOO!

Rule 10#: If you see Kimberly sleep walking…. Don't go near her!

Kimberly: *Sleep walking* Oh course I will marry you Kevin!

Alvin: Um Kimberly. Your sleep walking. *Steps on her foot*

Kimberly: *Wakes up* WHAT THE! ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! *Chops him in half*

Alvin: Good thing this happens all the time! *Goes up to Simon's room and gets patched up*

Me: This was Rules 1-10. SEE YA NEXT TIME!

EVERYONE: DON'T EAT THAT PIE THEO!

Authors Note: Wasn't that hilarious. This was rules 1-10. Stay tuned for more!

LianaSeville101 OUT!

PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2:Rules 11-20

Rules 11-20

Rule 11#: Never EVER say Kimberly looks short. She will most likely kick you to another dimension.

Alvin: Hey Kimberly shouldn't be wearing some heels! *Busts out laughing while the others back away)

Kimberly: That's it! (Kicks him onto the planet Mars.)

Kevin: That's a new record!

Rule 12#: Never ask Brittany if she can sing. She will break your jaw.

Cameron: hey Brittany can you sing?

Brittany: (Stops walking and turns around slowly and upper cuts Cameron.0 Is that your answer.

Theodore: Isn't this supposed to be Rated K+?

Brittany: SHUT UP!

Rule 13#: Don't let Alvin touch cheeseballs after he goes to bed.

Everyone except Alvin: Enough said.

Rule 14#: When the Starettes are performing don't get in their way.

Brianna: All the single ladies

Kimberly and Charlene: All the single ladies

Cameron: All the single guys!

Starettes: (Kick him through the roof) ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!

Rule 15#: Don't say you hate science near Jeanette and Simon. They will most likely lock you in a room with science stuff everywhere or explosives.

Alvin and Brittany: ALL WE SAID WAS WE DON'T LIKE SCIENCE!

Simon, Jeanette, and me: RULE NUMBER 15!

Rule 16#: Don't let Brianna hear you say all she cares about is dancing. She will yell at you in 10 different languages. I'm totally serious.

Simon: How do you know anything except dancing!

Brianna: (Starts yelling at him in different languages then walks away)

Simon: …..

Rule 17#: Never say Kimberly and Jeanette look alike. Just don't.

Alvin: You and Kimberly look alike!

Kimberly and Jeanette: (Look at each other and nod and walk up to Alvin grab both ends and throw him out the window)

Alvin: Lets do it again!

Rule 18#: Don't let Alvin or Brian in the kitchen. They will destroy the house.

Alvin and Brian: Guys it was no big deal.

Everyone: You burned the house down!

Eleanor and Theodore: Where are we supposed to stash cheeseballs now! (Run around and panic and run into a tree)

Everyone: (shakes their head and walks away)

Rule 19#: Don't disturb Eleanor when she's sleeping. She will most likely wake up and scream at you… True story

Cameron: WAKE UP ELLIE!

Eleanor: (Wakes up and screams at Cameron and falls back asleep.)

Cameron: Weird little girl.

Rule 20#: Never answer the phone when Lady Gaga calls… Just don't.

Lady Gaga: YOU STOLE MY SONG!

Alvin: Ignore. (presses end call and sings Bad Romance.

Me: That was rules 11-20! See ya later people!

Authors Note: Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have school and you know how that can be! Well stayed tuned for another chapter soon!

Alvin: Haha that rymed

Everyone: NAW DIP SHERLOCK!


End file.
